


A Change in Plans

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [7]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Xena Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: Xena makes a drastic decision, while tensions arise among everyone; however, she couldn't walk idly by a certain business transaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA ARCHON’S COUNCIL HALL - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE CITY LEADERS ARE MEETING INSIDE THE ARCHON’S HOME. THEY ARE IN A MEETING ROOM, WHICH HAS A LARGE TABLE IN THE MIDDLE. THE ARCHON IS SITTING AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE. THE GUARD CAPTAIN IS STANDING NEAR HIM, WITH A MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL TALKING TO HIM. MOST OF THE MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL ARE STANDING AROUND THE TABLE AS OPPOSED TO SITTING DOWN.

 

MANY OF THEM ARE UNHAPPY, AND XENA’S NAME IS FLOWING FREELY. TWO SOLDIERS ARE STANDING AGAINST THE WALL BEHIND THE ARCHON.

 

THE COUNCIL MEMBER (JENS) TALKING TO THE GUARD CAPTAIN GETS ANGRY, AND MOVES CLOSER TO THE CAPTAIN.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Jens, you need to calm down.

 

JENS

How can you just let him sit there

and do nothing?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

We are here to discuss that matter.

You really can’t expect him to send

my men out blindly!

 

JENS

Then what are they even here for?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

I could always leave, and take my 

men with me. See how you fair 

without us.

 

JENS

You wouldn’t.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Or I could use them to overrun rogue

council members. (TO ARCHON BLESBY)

What do you think?

 

THE ARCHON LOOKS UP FROM MESSING WITH A PIECE OF HIS CLOTHING.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Ah, Jens, do sit down. Stop pestering

him.(LOUDER) We need our soldiers.

 

EVERYONE LOOKS AT THE ARCHON.

 

HE GESTURES EVERYONE TO THE SEATS.

 

Join me.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #1

(NOT SITTING) Blesby, I don’t agree

with waiting here to be attacked.

I have people and investments outside

those main gates!

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #2

Same! This is madness! What can some

brigand do?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

That brigand happens to have an army.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #2

So do we!

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

An army we know nothing about. Nothing

except for their trail of terror.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #3

Shut it, you lot! They aren’t just

stories! I’ve seen her destruction

myself. 

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #1

Lies!

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #3

No! I went by Corinth after. There 

were so many dead. I don’t want to 

be another notch on her sword.(PAUSE)

What do you have in mind, Captain?

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN LOOKS OUT AT THE GATHERED COUNCIL.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

We need to reach out.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #1

What if there’s nothing left of the

northernmost village?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

That’s a day and a half ride from

here. We can’t afford it. We need to

contact Cirron. 

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #2

They are a mere candlemark’s ride!

If the banshee woman makes it there,

what chance do we have?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Exactly.

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

IN A TIME OF ANCIENT GODS, WARLORDS, AND KINGS,

A LAND IN TURMOIL CREATED AN UNLIKELY HERO.

XENA, A FIERCE PRINCESS WITH A TASTE FOR BATTLE.

GABRIELLE, A HOPEFUL BARD SEEKING ADVENTURE.

THE POWER… THE PASSION… THE DANGER…

THEIR COURAGE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD.

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. XENA’S TENT IN HER CAMP - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS LEANING BACK AGAINST THE MAKESHIFT TABLE IN HER TENT. THE TABLE HAS MAPS, PAPERS, AND DAGGERS ON IT. SHE’S HOLDING A LONG DAGGER WITH A HAWK’S HEAD ON THE HANDLE. SHE’S TWIRLING IT WITH HER EYES UNFOCUSED.

 

SOUNDS OF VOICES ARE HEARD OUTSIDE BEFORE THE FLAP OF HER TENT IS OPENED.

 

MARCAS WALKS IN, FOLLOWED BY DARRAS, MATRUM, AND THREE MORE MEN. XENA WATCHES THEM WITH A NEUTRAL EXPRESSION ON HER FACE.

 

THE MEN BEHIND MARCAS STOP A FEW STEPS INSIDE OF THE TENT. MARCAS CONTINUES TO TAKE A FEW STEPS CLOSER, AND STOPS A BODYLENGTH FROM XENA. HE RESTS A HAND ON THE SWORD HILT ON THE WAIST.

 

XENA STARES AT THEM IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MOMENTS. SHE WATCHES THE MEN ADJUST UNCOMFORTABLY. 

 

XENA

Thanks for joining me.

 

MARCAS

Xena, are -

 

XENA

Poteidaia knows where here. 

 

MARCAS

Excellent, now we should -

 

XENA

They are going to stay in their own

walls. You’re not going to worry

about them right now.

 

MATRUM

What of the north village?

 

XENA PUSHES HERSELF OFF THE TABLE, AND WALKS TO STAND BEHIND IT. 

 

SHE SLIDES HER DAGGER ALONG THE PATH LEADING FROM THEIR OVERTAKEN VILLAGE CAMP TO THE NORTHERN VILLAGE.

 

MARCAS

Their 3 days ends tomorrow.

 

XENA

Considering I made that deadline,

I know when it is.

 

MARCAS NARROWS HIS EYES.

 

Marcas, you and Matrum will head out

there to hear their choice.

 

MARCAS

Tomorrow?

 

XENA

In one candlemark. If you ride on

through, you’ll be there by morning.

 

MARCAS

And what will you have us do?

 

XENA

Take a score. Mounted. 

 

XENA POINTS AT A PLACE ON HER MAP WITH THE TIP OF HER DAGGER.

 

Take this back path here. Don’t 

waste any time. They have until 

tomorrow night.

 

MATRUM

But you want us there in the morning?

 

XENA

I want you to wait just outside the

pass. Let them know you are there.

At dusk, ride up to the village, and

hear what they have chosen.

 

MARCAS

What is they chose to fight?

 

XENA

Then you’ll get some exercise in.

Couldn’t hurt.

 

MATRUM

Aye. Won’t be much challenge there.

 

XENA

Kill anyone who stands up to you.

Run the rest of them out. This is

not a slaughter. Got me?

 

MATRUM

Yes, General.

 

MARCAS

And the village itself?

 

XENA

Matrum will stay with the men there, and

hold that pass. With control of that

village, we cut off access from the north.

Marcas, you’ll ride back with two of

the faster riders with word of how it

went. 

 

MATRUM

Aye, General. 

 

MARCAS

And then?

 

XENA

I’ll meet you back here, and we’ll

talk. 

 

MARCAS

And what, exactly, will you be 

doing then?

 

XENA

I’m going to kill the archon.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA ARCHON’S COUNCIL HALL - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE COUNCIL MEMBERS ARE SEATED AROUND THE TABLE. ONLY THE GUARD CAPTAIN IS STANDING.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

We will need to not only make 

Cirron aware of the threat, but

find what they have to offer us

in defensive alliance. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Captain, I believe our people here

are wanting to be sure of their

security. 

 

COUNCIL MEMBERS NOD AND MAKE AGREEING COMMENTS.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #1

Our walls do not go around all

of Poteidaia. Many of the homesteads

fall outside of them. What about

them? 

 

COUNCIL MEMBERS START TALKING ALL AT ONCE AGAIN.

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #2

My family lives out there!

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #3

Everyone had the option to move

closer. 

 

COUNCIL MEMBER #4

We should put up more walls.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Quiet!

 

THE COUNCIL MEMBERS RELUCTANTLY QUIET DOWN.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

When the town expanded, we knew

building a wall around the outer

woods wasn’t an option. But that is

no matter now.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

I will send a few men to Cirron. They

will deliver what news we know, and

will stay there as an outpost and

protection. I have already increased

the number of guards around the city.

There’s a rotation for the outer 

borders as well. 

 

THE COUNCIL MEMBERS LOOK AROUND AT EACH OTHER, AND SILENTLY AGREE TO SETTLE BACK IN THEIR CHAIRS TO LISTEN.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Great! Glad we can move on to something

else. Like what we are going to do

to prepare.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Thank you, Archon. I know you are all

concerned, but we need to come

together. Right now, we can’t risk 

going north. I will send some men

south, but no cities large enough to

aide us are close enough to get here

quickly. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Perfect, now everyone is happy! Okay,

go on now. Enjoy your nights!

 

EVERYONE LOOKS AROUND AT EACH OTHER, SLIGHTLY CONFUSED, BEFORE GETTING UP AND LEAVING. COMMENTS ARE MADE.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN SITS DOWN BESIDE THE ARCHON.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

We need to discuss your safety.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Ah, yes. You’ve got that all taken 

care of, I’m sure. 

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

I think we should send you with the 

men heading south (PAUSE) in secret.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

I won’t go tromping out in the wild

with who knows what out there to

attack me. 

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Sir, you are a target here. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

I’ll be a target anywhere.

 

ARCHON BLESBY STANDS UP, AND TAKES A DRINK FROM THE CUP IN FRONT OF HIM.

 

I’ve got a comfy bed here, Captain.

You’ll fight ‘em off. ‘M not worried.

 

ARCHON BLESBY LEAVES OUT OF THE DOOR.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN STANDS UP AND MOTIONS OVER ONE OF THE SOLDIERS STANDING TO THE SIDE.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Come with me. I need you to do 

something. 

 

THEY WALK OUT OF THE DOOR.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S ROOM

 

GABRIELLE IS LAYING ON HER BACK ON HER BED. LILA IS SITTING ON HER BED FACING GABRIELLE. 

 

LILA

And what Father said about her -

wow. You would think she has horns

and five heads. 

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES TO LOOK UP AT THE CEILING. 

 

Definitely not someone I want to 

meet. Did you see the guards walking

by earlier?

 

GABRIELLE

Mmhmm.

 

LILA

I would feel better inside the walls.

Xena could be walking in those woods

right now, and we would never know.

What if she just sneaks up to our

window in the middle of the night?

It’s right over our heads. 

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, why would the Warrior Princess

come up to our window?

 

LILA

We don’t exactly have many neighbors 

or torches to look out for us. She 

could just walk right up to the 

window, and grab us.

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t think she would walk up to

a random window of two boring village

girls. 

 

LILA

Father said -

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, can we please talk about something

else? 

 

LILA

Fine. (PAUSE) What do you think Perdicus

feels about the delay?

 

GABRIELLE ROLLS OVER ON HER BED WITH A GROAN, AND STANDS UP. SHE WALKS TO HER BEDROOM DOOR, AND LEAVES.

 

LILA LOOKS AFTER HER, CONFUSED.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. GABRIELLE’S FAMILY HOME - MOMENTS LATER (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE WALKS OUT OF HER DOOR WITH A MUG OF TEA.  SHE WALKS TO THE EDGE OF THE PORCH, AND WATCHES A FEW SOLDIERS TALKING NEAR A TREE.

 

THE DOOR BEHIND HER OPENS, AND HER MOTHER JOINS HER.

 

HECUBA

Gabrielle, what are you doing out here

alone? 

 

GABRIELLE

It’s just the porch, Mother.

 

HECUBA

Do come inside. I’m sure you are

disheartened by the postponing

of the wedding, but it will move on

as planned.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS.

 

Perhaps it would make you feel better

if you came inside, and helped me

think of possible suitors for your 

sister. 

 

GABRIELLE

I’m actually really tired. Too much

excitement today. Goodnight, Mother.

 

GABRIELLE SLIPS PAST HER MOTHER, AND GOES BACK INSIDE.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT TWO

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA AND HER ARMED VILLAGERS ARE FACING THE ONCOMING RAIDERS OF CORTESE. EVERYONE IS SHOUTING, AND XENA IS LEADING HER CHARGE ON HER BLACK STALLION. THE RAIDERS HAVE 10 MOUNTED SOLDIERS AND 50 FOOT SOLDIERS FACING OFF AGAINST XENA’S 40 VILLAGERS.

 

XENA LIFTS HER SWORD TO MEET THE MACE OF THE RAIDER LEADER, SEEING THE FOOT SOLDIERS CLOSING IN BEHIND THE MOUNTED SOLDIERS.

 

BEHIND HER, HER VILLAGERS BEGIN TO KNOCK SOLDIERS OFF HORSES WITH STAVES. 

 

THE VILLAGERS BEHIND THE FRONT OF THE FORMATION CHARGE PAST THE VILLAGERS ENGAGED WITH MOUNTED TROOPS. THE RAIDER FOOT SOLDIERS REACH THE MELEE.

 

XENA SHOUTS AS HER ARM SWEEPS HER SWORD TO CUT THE THROAT OF THE LEADER OF THE RAIDERS. 

 

THE RAIDERS CLOSEST TO HER PAUSE AS THEY NOTICE THE DEAD LEADER. THE VILLAGERS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SLIGHT PAUSE, AND KNOCK THE REMAINING MOUNTED SOLDIERS OFF THEIR HORSES. 

 

XENA SLAPS THE HORSE OF THE LEADER ON THE BACK, AND IT CHARGES OFF RIDERLESS.

 

SHE RUSHES PAST WITH ANOTHER YELL, AND CREATES A HOLE IN THE OFFENSE. 

 

TWO OF THE VILLAGERS MANAGE TO TAKE CONTROL OF TWO OF THE ENEMY HORSES, AND CLIMB ABOARD.

 

THE WOMAN VILLAGER THAT MOUNTED ONE OF THE HORSES HEADS HER MOUNT OFF TO FOLLOW XENA IN THE MIDDLE OF A LARGE GROUP OF FOOT SOLDIERS.

 

SHE IS WIELDING A STOLEN MACE. SHE RUNS HER HORSE TOWARDS A MAN ON FOOT COMING UP BEHIND XENA. XENA IS FIGHTING OFF THREE MEN IN FRONT OF HER - STILL ON HER BLACK STALLION.

 

THE WOMAN BRINGS HER MACE DOWN ON THE HEAD OF THE MAN BEHIND XENA. XENA HEARD THE MAN SHOUT IN PAIN, AND TURNS TO LOOK. THE MAN GOES DOWN, AND THE WOMAN BEGINS TO FIGHT OFF ANOTHER MAN THAT COMES UP.

 

XENA

Keep moving!

 

XENA TURNS BACK AROUND, AND CUTS THE ARM OFF OF ONE OF THE ENEMY.

 

HER HORSE REARS, AND KICKS ONE OF THE OTHER MEN IN THE HEAD. WHEN THE HORSE LANDS, SHE CUTS THE THROAT OF ANOTHER MAN. THE WOMAN VILLAGER COMES UP BESIDE HER, AND THEY BEGIN TO FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE. XENA SMILES, AND LETS OUT A YELL.

 

HER VILLAGERS YELL WITH HER, AS MORE ENEMY SOLDIERS GO DOWN. 

 

Don’t stop! Come on!

 

THERE ARE ABOUT 30 ENEMY SOLDIERS LEFT AND 30 VILLAGERS. 

 

THE WOMAN ON THE BORROWED HORSE SHOUTS IN PAIN. XENA TURNS TO LOOK AT HER, AND SEES HER WITH A DAGGER IN HER LEG. BEFORE XENA CAN REACT, AN ENEMY SOLDIER GRABS HER, AND PULLS HER OFF THE SADDLE. XENA SWINGS HER SWORD ARM AROUND, AS SHE FALLS DOWN. XENA LANDS ON THE ENEMY SOLDIER. WHEN SHE LOOKS DOWN AT HIM, SHE SEES THAT SHE SLICED THROUGH HIS STOMACH ARMOR. SHE PULLS A DAGGER FROM HER BELT, AND STABS HIM IN THE THROAT. 

 

XENA STANDS UP, AND LOOKS AROUND. TWO VILLAGERS KILL THE MAN THAT STABBED THE WOMAN ON THE HORSE. SHE PULLS THE DAGGER OUT, AND STAYS ON THE HORSE.

 

SHE SEES LESS ENEMY SOLDIERS THAN BEFORE. AN ENEMY SOLDIER RUSHES HER, AND SHE STABS HIM WITH HER SWORD. 

 

SHE KICKS THE MAN OFF HER SWORD. WHEN HE FALLS TO THE GROUND, SHE SEES THAT THERE AREN’T MORE BODIES ON THE GROUND FOR THE MISSING ENEMY SOLDIERS. THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT 10 ENEMY SOLDIERS LEFT BATTLING HER VILLAGERS.

 

SHE LOOKS AROUND, AND SEES SOME OF THE ENEMY SOLDIERS GETTING TO THE BUILDINGS OF AMPHIPOLIS. SOME OF THEM MANAGED TO GET HORSES.

 

XENA

All of you!

 

XENA GETS THE ATTENTION OF SOME OF THE VILLAGERS NEAR HER.

 

Back to the village! 

 

SHE HOPS ONTO HER HORSE.

 

With me! Now!

 

ABOUT 10 VILLAGERS FOLLOW HER - INCLUDING THE WOMAN ON THE HORSE.

 

SHE GETS TO THE VILLAGE FIRST. ABOUT 15 RAIDERS ARE RUNNING THROUGH THE VILLAGE. SOME OF THEM ARE BANGING ON THE DOOR OF THE INN. XENA GALLOPS HER HORSE TOWARD THREE MEN CHASING AFTER A FEW ELDER VILLAGERS. 

 

THEY HEAR HER COMING, AND TURN TO MEET HER. SHE LETS OUT AN ANGRY SHOUT, AND DIVES OFF HER HORSE WITH HER SWORD IN ONE HAND AND DAGGER IN THE OTHER. HER DAGGER LANDS INTO THE HEART OF ONE MAN, AND SHE LANDS ON TOP OF ANOTHER ONE.

 

SHE PUSHES HER KNEE INTO HIS THROAT, WHILE THE THIRD MAN TRIES TO HIT HER WITH A MACE. SHE BLOCKS THE SWING WITH HER SWORD. SHE THRUSTS HER DAGGER INTO THE STOMACH OF THE MAN WITH THE MACE. SHE ROLLS OFF THE MAN ON THE GROUND, AND THE OTHER MAN FALLS ONTO HIM. 

 

SCREAMS ARE HEARD FROM THE INN. XENA RUNS THAT WAY AFTER SEEING THE OPEN DOORS OF THE INN. 

 

HER FIGHTING VILLAGERS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE INN AS WELL. ENEMY SOLDIERS ARE OUTSIDE THE INN, AND MEET THE ONCOMING VILLAGERS. 

 

WHEN SHE JOINS THE GROUP OF FIGHTERS, SHE CAN HEAR FIGHTING INSIDE OF THE INN. 

 

THEY BATTLE OUTSIDE OF THE INN. A LOUD BANGING SOUND IS HEARD FROM INSIDE THE INN. 

 

XENA

We’re winning! 

 

XENA KICKS A SOLDIER BACK, AND HE FALLS INTO A VILLAGER. TWO VILLAGERS BEGIN ATTACKING HIM WITH STAVES.

 

Don’t give up now! This is the last

of them!

 

TWO OF THE VILLAGERS GET BY THE GROUP, AND RUN INTO THE INN.

 

VILLAGER #1

C’mon lads! S’more in here!

 

THERE ARE FIVE ENEMY SOLDIERS LEFT FIGHTING TWO VILLAGERS AND XENA OUTSIDE OF THE INN. 

 

THE TWO VILLAGERS ARE EACH FACED OFF AGAINST ONE SOLDIER, AND XENA IS FIGHTING THE OTHER THREE. 

 

SHOUTS AND BATTLE SOUNDS ARE RINGING FROM INSIDE OF THE INN.

 

XENA KICKS ONE OF THE SOLDIERS INTO ANOTHER ONE. THEY STUMBLE, AND SHE THROWS A PUNCH TO THE FACE OF THE THIRD SOLDIER.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP ON OVERTAKEN VILLAGE - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

XENA DUCKS A PUNCH FROM AN INCOMING SOLDIER.

 

SHE STANDS BACK UP, SURROUNDED BY A DOZEN SOLDIERS.

 

WITH A FEW BOUNCES ON THE BALLS OF HER FEET, SHE JUMPS DIRECTLY UP. SHE KICKS BOTH FEET OUT TO KICK TWO MEN IN THE FACE. THE MEN FALL BACK INTO SEVERAL OTHER MEN BEHIND THEM. 

 

XENA LANDS ON HER FEET, AND JUMPS RIGHT BACK UP INTO A BACKFLIP OVER THE HEADS OF SEVERAL SOLDIERS THAT WERE COMING UP BEHIND HER. SHE LANDS BEHIND THEM, AND KICKS ONE SOLDIER INTO ANOTHER.

 

HER SWORD REMAINS ON HER BACK, AND HER CHAKRAM AT HER HIP.

 

THE SOLDIERS FORM A CIRCLE AROUND HER, AND PAUSE. SHE SMILES AT THEM. WITHOUT WARNING, SHE LETS OUT HER BATTLE YELL, AND EVERYONE GOES INTO MOTION. SHE GRABS A SPEAR BEING THRUSTED IN HER DIRECTION, AND YANKS IT OUT OF THE SOLDIER’S HANDS. SHE WHIPS IT AROUND, AND KNOCKS SEVERAL MEN BACKWARDS. 

 

BEFORE THEY CAN COME BACK AT HER, SHE STABS THE SPEAR POINT INTO THE GROUND, GRABS IT WITH BOTH HANDS, AND PUSHES HERSELF OFF THE GROUND. WITH BOTH HANDS ON THE WOOD, SHE SPINS HERSELF AROUND IN A CIRCLE, AND KICKS MEN AS SHE SPINS AROUND.

 

SHE BOUNCES OFF THE LAST MAN, AND DOES SEVERAL FLIPS IN THE AIR BEFORE LANDING OUTSIDE THE CIRCLE OF SOLDIERS - ALL OF WHICH ARE ON THE GROUND OR FUMBLING AROUND.

 

SHE TURNS AROUND TO FACE THE MEN.

 

THEY ALL FOCUS ON HER.

 

SHE PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS, AND SMILES.

 

XENA

Well, well. Thanks for the warm up,

boys. 

 

THE SOLDIERS ON THE GROUND STAND UP, AND GATHER THEMSELVES.

 

Get plenty of rest. I want everyone

ready in two days. 

 

THE SOLDIERS REMAIN SILENCE.

 

Once the archon is dead, Poteidaia

will be ours for the taking!

 

THE SOLDIERS CHEER.

 

XENA LOOKS OUT PAST THE TROOPS WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - DAY (17 YEARS AGO)

 

AMPHIPOLIS LOOKS VERY MUCH THE SAME APART FROM A LITTLE LESS DAMAGE FROM RAIDERS.

 

THERE ARE WOMEN WORKING THE FIELDS OUTSIDE SINGING A WORKING SONG.

 

NEAR CYRENE’S INN, CHILDREN ARE HEARD AT PLAY. A FEW 10-12 YEAR OLD BOYS COME RUNNING FROM AROUND THE CORNER. THEY ARE LAUGHING AND LOOKING BEHIND THEMSELVES. THEY STOP IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE, IN FRONT OF THE INN, AND LOOK BACK THE WAY THEY COME.

 

THEY LAUGH TOGETHER AND HIGH FIVE.

 

THEY LOOK BACK THE WAY THEY COME WHEN THEY HEAR RUNNING FOOTSTEPS.

 

A FIVE-YEAR-OLD LYCEUS COMES RUNNING AFTER THEM.

 

LYCEUS

Toris! Toris! Wait up!

 

LYCEUS TRIPS, AND ALMOST FALLS. HE CATCHES HIMSELF, AND CATCHES UP TO THE GROUP OF OLDER BOYS.

 

Can I play with you?

 

THEY BOYS ALL LAUGH.

 

BOY #1

C’mon Tor, get rid of the twerp, and

let’s go.

 

BOY #2

Yeah, we need to find somewhere less

crowded. 

 

AN 11-YEAR-OLD TORIS STEPS TOWARD HIS LITTLE BROTHER.

 

TORIS

Go home, Lyceus.

 

TORIS TURNS BACK TO HIS FRIENDS, BUT LYCEUS GRABS HIS ARM.

 

TORIS PULLS HIS ARM BACK QUICKLY, CAUSING LYCEUS TO FALL OVER.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS UP AT HIM FROM ON THE GROUND.

 

THE BOYS ALL LAUGH, BUT TORIS JUST LOOKS AT HIM.

 

Just go home. Find someone your own

age to play with. You wouldn’t be

able to keep up with us anyways.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS BEHIND TORIS, AND HIS EYES GO A LITTLE ROUND.

 

TORIS TURNS AROUND. HIS FRIENDS TURN AS WELL.

 

AN EIGHT-YEAR-OLD XENA IS STANDING BEHIND THEM WITH HER FISTS ON HER HIPS. 

 

THE BOYS ALL START TO LAUGH AGAIN.

 

BOY #2

It’s just Xena.

 

BOY #3

(LAUGHING) Yeah, what’s she going to

do? 

 

BOY #1

Toris, let’s just go.

 

TORIS LOOKS BACK AT LYCEUS.

 

TORIS

You two should just stay inside where

you belong.

 

BOY #2

Yeah, no girls allowed.

 

XENA NARROWS HER EYES AT THEM.

 

THE BOYS ALL START TO LAUGH AGAIN.

 

IN A QUICK MOTION WITH A YELL, XENA PUSHES BOY #2 WITH BOTH HANDS, AND HE LANDS ON HIS BACK.

 

BOY #3

Hey!

 

BOY #2

You stupid girl!

 

THE BOY STANDS BACK UP, AND STARTS TO WALK TOWARDS HER. 

 

XENA BEGINS TO TAKE A STEP TOWARD HIM, BUT TORIS GETS IN THE WAY FACING HIS FRIEND.

 

TORIS

Don’t be an idiot.

 

HE LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER AT HIS SISTER.

 

We’ll go where they can’t follow.

 

TORIS WALKS FORWARD, AND PULLS HIS FRIEND ALONG WITH HIM. THE OTHERS HESITANTLY FOLLOW.

 

XENA WATCHES THEM LEAVE.

 

SHE WALKS UP TO LYCEUS STILL SITTING ON THE GROUND, AND HELPS HIM STAND UP.

 

XENA

You can play with me, Ly.

 

LYCEUS TAKES HER HAND, AND THEY WALK OFF IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. 

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

THE MOON AND STARS ARE LIGHTING THE WOODS ENOUGH FOR THE TWO TRAVELLERS BETWEEN THE TREE. XENA IS RIDING ON ARGO AT A QUICK PACE. THE TREES ARE FAR ENOUGH APART FOR THEM TO MOVE SMOOTHLY. SHE IS WEARING HER ARMOR.

 

XENA SUDDENLY LOOKS SHARPLY IN ONE DIRECTION. SHE PULLS ARGO TO A STOP, BOTH OF THEIR BREATHING EASY. 

 

SHE DISMOUNTS ARGO SMOOTHLY, IN SILENCE. SHE TAPS ARGO ON THE FRONT OF HER CHEST, COMMANDING HER TO STAY. ARGO LOOKS IN THE DIRECTION XENA IS SEARCHING.

 

XENA STEPS IN FRONT OF ARGO, AND BEGINS WALKING WITHOUT MAKING A SOUND. 

 

SHE FREEZES AFTER A FEW STEPS, AND GOES STILL. SHE LOOKS OFF SLIGHTLY TO HER RIGHT. IN QUICKSILVER MOVEMENT, HER HAND FLIES UP TO CATCH AN ARROW INCHES FROM HER NECK.

 

SHE SQUEEZES HER FIST, AND THE ARROW SNAPS IN TWO.

 

WITH ONLY THE SOUND OF LEAVES MOVING, FOUR ARMORED MEN JUMP OUT AT HER FROM THE DARKNESS - WEAPONS DRAWN.

 

XENA LEAVES HER SWORD ON HER BACK, AND KICKS BACK THE FIRST ATTACKER.

 

NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING OR MAKES ANY SOUNDS. 

 

THE FIRST ATTACKER BUMPS INTO ONE OF THE MEN BEHIND HIM. THE OTHER TWO FILL THE EMPTY SPOT WITH SWORDS COMING AT HER.

 

SHE DUCKS THEIR SWINGS, AND UNCOILS BACK UP INTO A BACKFLIP. AT THE TOP OF THE FLIP, SHE KICKS OUT ONE FOOT, AND SNAPS ONE OF THE MEN’S HEADS BACK. 

 

HE FALLS TO THE GROUND.

 

THE OTHER MAN SWINGS HIS SWORD AT HER, BUT IT’S CAUGHT ON HER QUICKLY DRAWN SWORD. THE SOUND OF THE SWORD CLASHING IS THE ONLY THING HEARD.

 

THE OTHER TWO MEN RUSH XENA FROM BEHIND. SHE PUSHES OFF WITH HER THIGHS, AND THROWS THE MAN WITH THE SWORD OFF HER.

 

SHE BACKFLIPS OVER THE HEADS OF THE TWO MEN WITH MACES BEHIND HER. SHE LANDS BEHIND THEM, AND SLICES HER SWORD ACROSS THE BACK OF THE NECK OF ONE OF THE MEN. HE LETS OUT A SOUND OF PAIN, AND DROPS HIS MACE.

 

THE TWO MEN LEFT STAND ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF XENA. THEY STARE AT HER A MOMENT. 

 

WITHOUT WARNING, THEY RUSH AT THE SAME TIME - ONE WITH A SWORD, ONE WITH A MACE.

 

XENA JUMPS UP, AND KICKS OUT WITH BOTH FEET. IT ONLY SLOWS THEM A LITTLE. 

 

THE MAN WHOSE NECK SHE SLICED THE BACK OF TRIES TO GRAB HER, BUT SHE GRABS HIM FIRST, AND THROWS HIM INTO THE PATH OF THE MAN WITH THE SWORD. THE SWORD IS BURIED INTO HIS STOMACH UP TO THE HILT.

 

SHE PUSHES THE MAN FORWARD INTO THE SWORD-WIELDER, AND TURNS TO MEET THE MACE COMING AT HER WITH HER SWORD. WHILE HER SWORD IS CROSSED WITH THE MACE, SHE DELIVERS A SOLID FRONT KICK TO THE MAN’S STOMACH. HE GRUNTS, BUT DOESN’T GO DOWN. 

 

SHE KICKS BACKWARD, AND HER FOOT CONNECTS WITH THE GROIN OF THE MAN COMING BEHIND HER. SHE SLIDES OFF TO THE SIDE, AND THE TWO MEN COLLIDE. THEY BOUNCE OFF EACH OTHER, AND XENA TAKES THE OPPORTUNITY TO KICK THE MAN WITH THE MACE INTO A TREE. 

 

HIS BACK HITS THE TREE WITH A SOLID WHACK, AND HE SLIDES DOWN. SHE THROWS A DAGGER THAT GOES THROUGH THE ARMOR OF THE MAN AND INTO THE TREE, HOLDING HIM IN PLACE.

 

SHE MEETS THE SWORD OF THE OTHER MAN WITH HER OWN. THE MOVEMENT OF HIS SWORD SPEED UP, BUT HE REMAINS SILENT. HE GRABS HIS SWORD WITH BOTH HANDS ON THE HILT, AND LIFTS IT OVER HIS HEAD. 

 

XENA WATCHES, AND WAITS UNTIL THE LAST SECOND TO DUCK AND ROLL OUT OF THE WAY. SHE COMES BACK UP ON HER FEET, AND SWINGS HER SWORD THROUGH THE AIR. HIS SWORD ARM GOES FLYING AWAY FROM HIS BODY.

 

HE LETS OUT A SCREAM, BUT SHE SLICES HIS THROAT BEFORE THE SOUND CAN ESCALATE. SHE WATCHES HIS BODY FALL TO THE GROUND.

 

SHE TURNS AND WALKS TO THE MAN AGAINST THE TREE.

 

HE IS SLUMPED AGAINST THE TREE NOT MOVING.

 

SHE BENDS DOWN IN FRONT OF HIM. HER DAGGER IS STILL IN PLACE.

 

HER EYES FOLLOW HIS ARMS DOWN TO SEE HIS HANDS LOOSELY AROUND THE HILT OF ANOTHER DAGGER STICKING OUT OF HIS STOMACH.

 

SHE LOOKS AROUND AT THE THREE OTHER DEAD MEN. WITH A SNEER, SHE STANDS UP. SHE STOP BY ONE OF THE MEN, AND WIPES HER SWORD ON HIS CLOTHES.

 

SHE SHEATHS IT, AND PUTS HER FINGERS BETWEEN HER TEETH. SHE LETS OUT TWO SHARP WHISTLES, AND ARGO COMES TROTTING OVER.

 

SHE MOUNTS ARGO.

 

XENA

C’mon girl, one problem at a time.

 

SHE RIDES OFF.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS SITTING ON ARGO IN THE TREELINE OUTSIDE OF POTEIDAIA. SHE IS WEARING A DRESS.

 

SHE SEES CITY GUARD AT THEIR WATCH POINTS. 

 

WITH A DEEP BREATH, SHE NUDGES ARGO FORWARD.

 

SHE RIDES SMOOTHLY RIGHT UP TO THE MAIN ROAD LEADING INTO THE CENTER OF TOWN.

 

AS SHE GETS CLOSER, A FEW OF THE SOLDIERS LOOK AT HER, BUT DON’T SAY ANYTHING.

 

SHE GETS TO THE WALL SURROUNDING THE CENTER OF THE CITY. MORE SOLDIERS ARE STATIONED THERE.

 

SOME OF THEM NOTICE HER, AND HEAD HER WAY.

 

SOLDIER #1

You there! Halt!

 

XENA PULLS ARGO TO A STOP, AND WAITS EXPRESSIONLESS.

 

XENA

Problem?

 

SOLDIER #1

Where ya comin’ from by yaself?

 

XENA

Cirron. Was there shopping, when I 

heard the terrible news.

 

SOLDIER #1

Here for protection then?

 

XENA

Well you do seem like big, tough men

perfect for protecting a lady like




 

THE MEN STAND UP STRAIGHTER AND SMILE.

 

I have a room at the inn here. Just 

took a little day trip, but this 

seems the better place to be. 

 

SOLDIER #1

Aye, lady. Well go on, and be on with

you. Not safe travels at this time.

 

XENA

Thank you so much for your concern.

 

XENA NUDGES ARGO, AND PASSES THE MEN.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. HOURS FROM NORTH VILLAGE - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

MARCAS AND MATRUM ARE LEADING THE 20 MEN DOWN A ROAD SURROUNDED BY FOREST. THEY ARE RIDING THEIR HORSES AT A GALLOP, AND MANY OF THE HORSES ARE BREATHING HARD.

 

MATRUM

Marcas!

 

MATRUM SPEEDS UP HIS MOUNT TO CATCH UP WITH MARCAS.

 

Hey! 

 

MARCAS LOOKS OVER AT HIM, AND THEN BACK AHEAD. 

 

We’re going to kill the horses before

we even get there! 

 

MARCAS CONTINUES TO IGNORE HIM.

 

I won’t have the general after my neck

for her horses not making it back. 

(PAUSE) I’m breaking the men.

 

MARCAS LOOKS OVER AT HIM, AND THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER.

 

MARCAS

Fine.

 

MARCAS HOLDS UP A FIST IN HIS RIGHT HAND.

 

THE MEN SLOW TO A CANTER.

 

Break. Five minutes. 

 

THE MEN STOP, AND DISMOUNT.

 

MATRUM

Wipe the horses down, people. Stream

over there. Get ‘em all some water.

 

THE MEN FOLLOW MATRUM OVER TO A CREEK.

 

MARCAS GETS OFF HIS HORSE, AND PASSES HIS REINS TO A SOLDIER WALKING BY.

 

HE TURNS, AND WALKS AWAY FROM THE GROUP WITHOUT COMMENT.

 

HE PULLS HIS WATERSKIN OFF HIS SHOULDER, AND LIFTS HIS ARM TO TAKE A DRINK.

 

ARES (VOICE)

Bitch, isn’t she?

 

MARCAS JUMPS, AND DRAWS HIS SWORD AS HE TURNS AROUND. ARES IS CASUALLY LEANING AGAINST A TREE.

 

Put away the pigsticker, mortal.

 

MARCAS

Who are you?

 

ARES

Ah, allow me to introduce myself.

Ares. You know? God of War?

 

MARCAS STARES AT HIM WITH HIS SWORD IN HIS HAND.

 

This is where you bow and all that

mortal worship nonsense.

 

MARCAS CONTINUES TO STARE AT HIM.

 

I’m beginning to believe mortal 

intelligence is truly decreasing.

 

ARES LIFTS A HAND, AND A BLUE FLAME APPEARS. WITHOUT WARNING, HE THROWS THE BALL OF FLAME STRAIGHT PAST MARCAS’ HEAD.

 

MARCAS DUCKS DOWN, AND DROPS HIS SWORD.

 

HE STANDS UP, AND LOOKS AT ARES WITH ROUND EYES. 

 

ARES PUTS HIS HAND DOWN, AND LOOKS AT HIM.

 

MARCAS DROPS TO HIS KNEES AND LOOKS UP AT ARES.

 

MARCAS

God of War. Here. I hoped this day

would come.

 

ARES PUTS HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS.

 

ARES

Now that’s more like it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

A MAN IS PASSED OUT AT ONE OF THE TABLES. A YOUNG MAN IS BEHIND THE BAR DRINKING FROM A MUG AND TALKING TO A YOUNG WOMAN SITTING ON A STOOL.

 

THE DOOR OPENS, AND XENA WALKS IN. 

 

THE YOUNG MAN AND WOMAN LOOK OVER AT XENA. THE YOUNG WOMAN LOOKS BACK AT THE YOUNG MAN, AND REACHES A HAND OUT TO COVER ONE OF HIS. HE LOOKS BACK AT HER.

 

XENA CROSSES THE DINING ROOM, AND STRAIGHT INTO THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

LAUGHTER FROM THE YOUNG WOMAN IS THE ONLY SOUND COMING FROM THE INN.

 

SHE WALKS TO HER ROOM, AND WALKS INSIDE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. XENA’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER QUIETLY.

 

SHE TOSSES THE SADDLEBAG ON HER SHOULDER ONTO THE BED. SHE WALKS TO THE CORNER WHERE TWO MORE SADDLEBAGS ARE.

 

SHE PICKS UP THOSE SADDLEBAGS, AND PUTS THEM ON THE BED TOO.

 

SHE PULLS OUT SEVERAL DAGGERS, AND SETS THEM TO THE SIDE. FROM ANOTHER BAG, SHE REMOVES A SOLID BLACK BUNDLE OF CLOTHING. SHE SETS THAT WITH THE DAGGERS.

 

LAUGHTER IS HEARD FROM OUTSIDE. 

 

SHE WALKS TO THE WINDOW, AND OPENS IT TO LOOK OUT.

 

OUTSIDE, SHE SEES A GROUP OF TEN SOLDIERS WALKING AROUND THE SQUARE.

 

SHE NARROWS HER EYES.

 

XENA

Should be fun.

 

SHE CLOSES THE WINDOW, AND WALKS BACK TO THE BED.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA SQUARE - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

THE ARCHON’S HOME STANDS TALLER THAN THE REST OF THE BUILDINGS IN THE CENTER OF POTEIDAIA.

 

TORCHES LINE THE PERIMETER. SOLDIERS ARE STANDING AT REGULAR INTERVALS.

 

TWO SOLDIERS (1 and 4) WALK UP TO THE MAIN DOORWAY, AND WAVE A GREETING TO THE SOLDIERS THERE (2 and 3).

 

SOLDIER #1

Anything exciting?

 

SOLDIER #2

Not at all.

 

SOLDIER #3

I’m wondering if this is all fake.

 

SOLDIER #1

Don’t be a fool. You saw the bodies

yourself.

 

SOLDIER #3

Don’t mean a damn thing.

 

SOLDIER #2

S’not really important if it’s her or

not. Someone’s out there.

 

SOLDIER #3

Yeah, and we’re stuck out here guarding

this idiot.

 

SOLDIER #2

You’re not from round here. I am. Archon

brought his profits from Athens, and we’re

the better for it. 

 

SOLDIER #4 IS THE ONLY ONE LOOKING AROUND THE AREA.

 

SOLDIER #1

His money won’t do us much good if we

all get gutted.

 

A SOUND OF MOVEMENT COMES THE SHADOWS OF A WAGON OFF TO THE SIDE.

 

SOLDIER #4

Shut up.

 

THE OTHER SOLDIERS LOOK AT HIM.

 

SOLDIER #3

Watch it, young’n.

 

SOLDIER #4

Would you just stop whining for a minute?

I heard something over there.

 

THE MEN ALL LOOK IN THE DIRECTION HE POINTS.

 

SOLDIER #2

(POINTING TO #4) You stay here. We’ll

go check it out.

 

THE OTHER THREE SOLDIERS CREEP SLOWLY TOWARD THE WAGON, AND SPREAD OUT.

 

TWO MEN GO TOWARD THE RIGHT OF THE WAGON, AND THE THIRD GOES TO THE LEFT.

 

SOLDIER #4 WATCHES FROM THE DOORWAY.

 

SOLDIER #2 HOLDS UP A HAND, AND THE OTHER TWO MEN FREEZE. AFTER THE SOUND HAPPENS AGAIN, HE MOTIONS THEM ALL FORWARD.

 

THE SOLDIERS RUN AROUND TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WAGON, WEAPONS AT THE READY.

 

SOLDIER #3

Son of a bacchae!

 

THE SOUND OF WOOD BEING BROKEN IS HEARD.

 

SOLDIER #4 DRAWS HIS SWORD, AND TAKES A FEW STEPS CLOSER.

 

SOLDIER #2 COMES BACK FROM AROUND THE WAGON.

 

SOLDIER #2

Just a goat got loose. 

 

THE OTHER TWO MEN COMES AROUND WITH THE GOAT AND A ROPE AROUND ITS NECK LEADING IT.

 

We’ll go put him away. Hopefully that’s

the last excitement of the night for ye.

 

SOLDIER #2 AND #3 LEAVE THE OTHER TWO MEN, WHO TAKE UP POSITION AT THE DOOR AGAIN.

 

SOLDIER #1

Here’s to hopin’ that’s all the last

excitement we get instead of all the

talk of battle.

 

SOLDIER #4 MAKES A GRUNT IN AGREEMENT.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA ALLEYWAY - CONTINUOUS

 

IN THE SHADOWS, A FACE COMES SLOWLY INTO VIEW.

 

DRESSED COMPLETELY IN BLACK, XENA LEANS AGAINST THE WALL OF THE BUILDING NEXT TO THE ARCHON’S HOME. SHE WATCHES THE TWO MEN SETTLE INTO THEIR GUARD POSITIONS.

 

HER EYES NARROW AS SHE LOOKS OUT AT THE OTHER GUARDS SURROUNDING THE AREA.

 

SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND SLINKS BACK INTO THE SHADOWS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HOURS FROM NORTH VILLAGE - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

ARES IS PACING IN FRONT OF THE KNEELING MARCAS.

 

MARCAS

I understand, Great Ares.

 

UNSEEN, ARES ROLLS HIS EYES BEFORE TURNING TO LOOK AT MARCAS.

 

ARES

Awesome. 

 

ARES LOOKS UP PAST MARCAS, AND THEN BACK DOWN.

 

I’ll be back (PAUSE) if you’re worth

 

ARES DISAPPEARS WITH A SINGLE SPARK OF BLUE LIGHT FLOATING UP INTO THE AIR.

 

MATRUM (VOICE)

You lose something down there?

 

MARCAS SCRAMBLES TO HIS FEET, AND LOOKS AROUND AT THE MEN COMING BACK THROUGH THE TREES TOWARD HIM ON THE PATH.

 

MARCAS

No. Let’s go.

 

MARCAS WALKS TO THE SOLDIER WITH HIS HORSE, AND GRABS THE REINS BEFORE CLIMBING ONTO THE SADDLE.

 

MATRUM LOOKS AT SOME OF THE SOLDIERS NEAR HIM WITH QUESTIONING LOOKS.

 

MARCAS NUDGES HIS MOUNT TOWARD THE FRONT OF THE GROUP.

 

MATRUM

Mount up, boys.

 

THE SOLDIERS CLIMB ON THEIR HORSES, AND GET IN FORMATION BEHIND THEIR TWO LEADERS.

 

MARCAS

We’ll stay at a canter until we break 

the heavier trees.

 

HE LOOKS BACK AT THE MEN.

 

I want to watch the sun rise over their

pathetic village.

 

HE KICKS HIS MOUNT INTO MOTION, AND THE SOLDIERS FOLLOW HIM.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S ROOM - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE EACH SLEEPING IN THEIR BEDS. 

 

AFTER A FEW SILENT MOMENTS, GABRIELLE TURNS HER HEAD WITH HER EYES OPEN TO LOOK AT LILA. SHE SLOWLY PUSHES THE BLANKET OFF HERSELF, AND SLIPS OUT OF BED. 

 

SHE IS SLIDES HER HANDS UNDER HER BED, AND PULL OUT HER SCROLL CASE. SHE GRABS THE CANDLE ON THE TABLE BETWEEN THEIR BEDS, AND STANDS BACK UP.

 

SHE WALKS TO THE CORNER OF THE ROOM WITH THEIR TABLE AND STOOL THEY USE TO GET READY.

 

SHE SETS HER SCROLL CASE DOWN, AND LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM. SHE WALKS SLOWLY TO HER BEDROOM DOOR, AND OPENS IT JUST ENOUGH TO SLIP OUT WITH THE CANDLE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S HOME - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE TIPTOES THROUGH THE SMALL HALLWAY INTO THE LIVING ROOM, WHERE THE FIRE IS BURNING LOW.

 

SHE LEANS HER CANDLE TOWARD A SMALL FLARE, AND IT LIGHTS INSTANTLY.

 

SHE TIPTOES BACK TO HER ROOM.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

 

SHE FACES THE DOOR TO SLOWLY CLOSE IT.

 

LILA (VOICE)

What are you doing?

 

GABRIELLE JUMPS, AND SPINS AROUND TO FACE HER SISTER, WHO IS SITTING UP IN HER BED.

 

GABRIELLE

Why are you up?

 

LILA

You’re not the quietest person around.

What are you doing?

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TO THE TABLE HER SCROLL CASE IS ON.

 

GABRIELLE

Don’t worry about it, Lila. Just go back

to bed. I’m not going to sneak off in the

middle of the night.

 

LILA

Of course not. You’re not nearly capable

or suited for such wild antics.

 

GABRIELLE SITS ON THE STOOL, AND SETS UP THE CONTENTS ON THE TABLE.

 

You have not answered my question.

 

GABRIELLE

(SHORTLY) Which question is that?

 

LILA

What on Olympus are you doing?

 

GABRIELLE

What does it look like?

 

LILA

It looks like you are trying to get

in trouble. 

 

GABRIELLE

(SIGHING) I’m trying to get something

down before I forget it. Do you mind?

 

LILA

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, (PAUSE) the longer we talk, the 

later I’m going to be at this. (PAUSE)

Just go to sleep.

 

LILA

There’s something wrong with you. 

Something has changed. You’re acting

like you did as a child with all of

these stories and pictures in your

head.

 

GABRIELLE

Goodnight, Lila.

 

LILA

Do be careful.

 

LILA LAYS BACK DOWN.

 

Father wouldn’t be happy to see this

change. 

 

LILA ROLLS OVER, AND PUTS HER BACK TO GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND DIPS HER QUILL IN THE POT OF INK.

 

GABRIELLE

Doesn’t matter anyways.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE NORTH VILLAGE - BEFORE DAWN (DAY 2)

 

THE SKY IS GREY OVER THE FIELDS BEFORE THE GROUP OF SOLDIERS PERCHED ON A SMALL HILL. THE 22 SOLDIERS ARE ALL ON HORSES. 

 

AHEAD OF THEM, A VILLAGE IS JUST VISIBLE IN THE PREDAWN LIGHT. 

 

MARCAS AND MATRUM ARE SITTING ATOP THEIR HORSES IN FRONT OF THE SCORE OF SOLDIERS. 

 

MATRUM CLEARS HIS THROAT.

 

MATRUM

Should be spottin’ us soon.

 

MARCAS

Should be.

 

MATRUM

I’ll send some scouts to find a hole

up for us and the horses. 

 

MATRUM TURNS TOWARD A FEW OTHER MEN.

 

Bells! You and -

 

MARCAS

Don’t.

 

MATRUM

What?

 

MARCAS

Don’t bother sending scouts.

 

MATRUM

But Marcas, the horses and the men.

Can’t stand here until sundown.

 

MARCAS

We won’t.

 

MATRUM

Marcas -

 

MARCAS

We’ll all go.

 

MATRUM

What?

 

MARCAS

They’ve had enough time. Look. Sun’s

coming up.

 

MATRUM

Shall I order the men to head to the

treeline there, Lieutenant?

 

MARCAS

Aye. Water up and rest a candlemark.

 

MATRUM

A candlemark? Then what?

 

MARCAS

Then we head into the village.

 

MATRUM

But the general -

 

MARCAS

Xena isn’t here.

 

MATRUM BEGINS TO TALK, BUT MARCAS CUTS HIM OFF.

 

We’re taking the village in a 

candlemark. Let’s go rest.

 

MARCAS TURNS HIS HORSE TO THE REST OF THE MEN.

 

Water the horses boys! Move!

 

MARCAS NUDGES HIS HORSE TO THE FRONT OF THE GROUP, AND LEADS THEM INTO THE NEARBY WOODS.

 

MATRUM STAYS BEHIND THE GROUP, AND LOOKS OUT AT THE VILLAGE. WITHOUT A CHANGE IN EXPRESSION, HE FOLLOWS AFTER THE GROUP.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - LATE MORNING (DAY 2)

 

LITTLE IS CHANGED FROM THE NORMAL DAY TO DAY CROWDS OF THE MARKETPLACE. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THE GREATER PRESENCE OF CITY GUARD STANDING WATCH AROUND THE AREA.

 

CONVERSATIONS ARE EITHER CENTERED AROUND THE POSSIBLE THREAT OF XENA’S ARMY OR VILLAGE GOSSIP.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE WALKING DOWN THE CENTER OF THE ROAD.

 

LILA

I know the wedding has been pushed 

back, and that’s why you’ve been

so short with me. But it’s okay. I

suppose I would feel the same. I 

think we should look past it, and 

focus on something new. Now we have

more time for shopping. I’m thinking

we could get Perdicus a nice wedding

gift before. Of course, I’ll get you

something, but that will have to be

done while you aren’t there to spoil

the surprise.

 

GABRIELLE IS WALKING, AND NOTICEABLY NOT PAYING ATTENTION.

 

Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE WATCHES SOME SOLDIERS RIDE OUT ON HORSES.

 

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND FOCUSES ON HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

Gods, Lila. Why are you shouting?

 

LILA

Clearly you couldn’t hear me. I was

talking about wedding gifts. For all

you know, I could have just told you

what I’m going to get you.

 

GABRIELLE

Lila -

 

LILA

Oh, Gabby! Look, there’s Drea. We 

should go join her. She is excellent 

at gifts.

 

GABRIELLE

You know, that’s a great idea. You 

should get her to help you.

 

LILA

But you and I are out. We should shop

for Perdicus. I can come back another

time. 

 

GABRIELLE

We may not have another day with 

Father occupied for some time. Go

on, I’ll be fine. 

 

LILA

Don’t tell me you are going to just

go home, and write.

 

GABRIELLE

No, no. Nothing like that. I’m just

going to take a walk. Maybe find 

something for when it’s your turn.

 

LILA

Okay, I guess that’s fair.

 

GABRIELLE

Better hurry before Drea runs off.

 

LILA

Do be careful, Gabrielle. Stay out of

trouble. 

 

LILA GIVES HER A QUICK HUG, AND RUSHES OFF TO MEET WITH DREA.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND FOR A FEW MOMENTS. SHE HEARS A FAMILIAR VOICE.

 

SALMONEUS (VOICE)

Ah, such a bargain, my friend!

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO SEE SALMONEUS EXCHANGING SOME LIQUID IN A BOTTLE FOR MONEY FROM A BALD MAN WITH ANOTHER MAN STANDING NEXT TO HIM.

 

Just remember, don’t wash it off.

Oh, and don’t be afraid to really

rub it in. Perhaps might be good to

even have your friend here do it

for you. You know, to be sure not 

to miss any spots.

 

THE OTHER MAN LOOKS AT THE BALD MAN’S HEAD AND THEN AT THE BOTTLE IN HIS HANDS.

 

Luscious locks, friends.

 

SALMONEUS WIGGLES HIS EYEBROWS.

 

THE OTHER MAN LOOKS AT SALMONEUS, AND THEN SNATCHES BOTTLE FROM THE BALD MAN’S HANDS. HE WAVES THE BALD MAN FORWARD. GABRIELLE WATCHES THEM WALK AWAY, AS THE MAN DUMPS SOME OF THE LIQUID IN HIS HANDS.

 

SALMONEUS

Ah, if it isn’t my little friend

with the mystery quills.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS THE FEW STEPS UP TO HIS WAGON, AND LOOKS AROUND AT THE RANDOM OBJECTS.

 

Never did find out, did ya?

 

GABRIELLE

There were more important things.

 

GABRIELLE RUNS HER FINGERS OVER WHAT LOOKS LIKE A MOOSE ANTLER WITH CARVINGS OF WOMEN DANCING. IT LOOKS STRANGELY LIKE AMAZON WOMEN WEARING MASKS AT A RITUAL.

 

SALMONEUS

Oh ho, like that? I bought if off

the strangest woman up north. She

talked of centaurs as if she knew

them personally. Wouldn’t be surprised

if she had some centaur kid of her

own running around.

 

GABRIELLE

Like one that she birthed?

 

SALMONEUS

I’ve learned sometimes it’s best

not to ask. Interested in it?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, no. I don’t know what I would

do with these dancing women.

 

SALMONEUS

(LAUGHING) Not sure it would bring

them into your life. (PAUSE) So

could I interest you in anything

else? 

 

SALMONEUS BEGINS SEARCHING THROUGH HIS OBJECTS.

 

You know, with all of this excitement

around with the warrior princess, I’ve

been able to make a few more sells 

for protection seeking people.

 

GABRIELLE

What do you mean?

 

SALMONEUS

This, my dear.

 

SALMONEUS PULLS OUT A LEATHER POUCH. HE UNROLLS IT, AND VARIOUS DAGGERS COME INTO VIEW.

 

They’re not too big. (PAUSE) Suitable

for the smaller hands.

 

HE HOLDS ONE OF HIS HANDS UP, AND WIGGLES THE FINGERS.

 

GABRIELLE LEANS CLOSER. SHE REACHES OUT ONE HAND, BUT JERKS IT BACK AT A FAMILIAR VOICE.

 

XENA (VOICE)

She doesn’t need that.

 

GABRIELLE SPINS AROUND, AND SEES XENA STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER. XENA IS WEARING A DRESS, AND SHE HAS HER SADDLEBAGS SLUNG OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, it’s you.

 

GABRIELLE BUMPS BACK INTO SALMONEUS’ WAGON, AND CAUSES A FEW BOTTLES TO FALL OVER. SHE TURNS, AND TRIES TO KEEP THEM FROM FALLING OFF THE WAGON.

 

I’m sorry. 

 

IT ALMOST SOUNDS LIKE XENA IS CHUCKLING.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS BACK AROUND.

 

Wait, why not?

 

SALMONEUS

Yes, why not?

 

XENA LOOKS AT SALMONEUS, AND GIVES HIM A NARROWED EYE LOOK.

 

(CLEARING HIS THROAT) Ah, yes, um,

oh, look there. 

 

SALMONEUS WALKS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WAGON, AND GATHERS THE ATTENTION OF A MAN LOOKING AT HIS WAGON.

 

Ah, good sir. Beautiful day!

 

XENA AND GABRIELLE LOOK BACK AT EACH OTHER.

 

GABRIELLE

Let me guess. Those knives would

probably fall apart or something

coming from him. Is that it?

 

GABRIELLE PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS.

 

XENA

Probably, but that’s not why.

 

XENA ADJUSTS THE BAGS ON HER SHOULDERS, AND BEGINS WALKING AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND FOR A MOMENT, AND THEN CATCHED UP TO XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

Hang on, Cyrene. You can’t just

say something like that, and walk 

away.

 

THEY CONTINUE WALKING SIDE BY SIDE.

 

XENA

Listen, once you pick up a weapon,

it’s really difficult to put it down.

 

GABRIELLE

Hmm. You know a lot of fighters?

 

XENA

You could say that.

 

GABRIELLE

Wow, you must have some stories to

share. I bet you - wait, wait, wait.

Are you leaving?

 

XENA STOPS WALKING, AND GABRIELLE STOPS A MOMENT AFTER. THEY FACE EACH OTHER. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT THE SADDELBAGS ON XENA’S SHOULDER.

 

XENA

You ask a lot of questions.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, I’m sorry.

 

XENA

I’ve got some work to get done. I 

want to leave right after that.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh.

 

XENA BEGINS WALKING. 

 

Where are you headed?

 

GABRIELLE CATCHES BACK UP TO XENA.

 

XENA

Don’t even think about it.

 

GABRIELLE

Think about what?

 

XENA

Asking to go with me.

 

GABRIELLE

What? Why would I do that? No, that’s

crazy. I barely even know you. Who

needs adventures? Right?

 

XENA

Yeah. Right.

 

THEY WALK UP TO THE BARN.

 

GABRIELLE OPENS HER MOUTH TO TALK WHEN SHE HEARS HER NAME CALLED.

 

PERDICUS (VOICE)

Gabrielle!

 

PERDICUS WALKS UP TO THEM.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TOWARD HIM.

 

GABRIELLE

What are you doing here?

 

PERDICUS

I didn’t think I needed to give you 

a reason given the circumstances.

 

GABRIELLE

We aren’t married yet, Perdicus.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS BACK TOWARD XENA, AND BEGINS TO SPEAK.

 

XENA

I’ve gotta get my horse.

 

XENA WALKS INTO THE BARN.

 

GABRIELLE STARTS TO FOLLOW HER, BUT PERDICUS STEPS IN FRONT OF HER.

 

PERDICUS

I saw Lila, and she said you were

walking out here alone.

 

GABRIELLE

Perdicus, I’m fine. You can go now.

 

PERDICUS

But there could be an attack or 

raiders.

 

GABRIELLE

There are guards everywhere. Listen,

I’m going to just go find my sister.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS AWAY.

 

CUT TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS INN - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA AND TWO OF HER VILLAGERS ARE FIGHTING OFF WHAT’S LEFT OF THE RAIDERS OUTSIDE OF HER MOTHER’S INN.

 

ONE OF THE VILLAGERS FIGHTING WITH XENA KNOCKS THE ENEMY SOLDIER TO THE GROUND WITH A MACE.

 

XENA GRABS THE ARM WITH A DAGGER COMING TO HER, AND USES THE MOMENTUM TO SPIN THE SOLDIER AROUND TO STAB ONE OF HIS COMRADES. SHE PULLS THE MAN IN FRONT OF HER TO BLOCK A SWORD THRUST OF THE THIRD MAN. SHE PUSHES THE NOW DEAD SOLDIER INTO THE MAN THAT STABBED HIM. HE TRIES TO PULL HIS SWORD OUT, BUT SHE GRABS HER OWN SWORD, AND SLICES HIS THROAT.

 

XENA WATCHES THE TWO VILLAGERS KILL THE LAST MAN.

 

A WOMAN’S SCREAM COMES FROM INSIDE THE INN.

 

XENA’S HEAD JERKS TOWARD THE OPEN DOOR TO THE INN.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

FADE OUT


End file.
